


Marshmallows

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marshmallows, Smut, a little bit of, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noctis is eating Marshmallows.Gladio is enjoying the view?





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing smut for the first time, but it stayed rather light and didn't get to the real stuff, but maybe that's for a sequel?  
> And I apologize in advance for any mistakes or other grammar issues since english isn't my first language! :)  
> Also, this may or may not be based on a true story that almost happened like that? (ﾟヮﾟ)

It had only been a matter of time when Prompto would find the bag of marshmallows in the trunk of the Regalia, even though Ignis had been very careful and tried to hide it for a special occasion. Gladio stretched his muscles and watched the drama unfold. 

Ignis told Prompto that he had hoped to buy some chocolate thins and biscuits before indulging in the white fluffy goodness, but now that Prompto had found the bag there was no stopping him.

„Iggy, today is a good time as any. We’ve been fighting monsters all day and the area is crawling with even more, but it’s safe at the haven and we sooo deserve a treat“, Prompto pleaded. He was almost as excited as a little child and was already looking for suitable sticks to put the marshmallows on.

„Besides, Noct, you love sweet things. So you are with me on this one, right? Riiight?“, Prompto looked at Noctis encouragingly. 

Noctis stifled a small laugh but replied: „Yeah, I guess.“

Gladio watched as Ignis pushed his glasses a little bit further up his nose and cleared his throat: „Well, you can have them under one condition. But first you will all be having a generous helping of vegetables tonight“, the advisors sight settled on Noct who was frowning at him.

„Easy as! Deal“, Prompto said cheerfully and he gave Noctis a playful shove. 

„Ugh, I changed my mind“, Noctis groaned but Ignis had already begun chopping up all kinds of vegetables. The prince didn’t stop sulking the entire evening until his expression finally changed full on into disgust, when Ignis served him a plate with a small piece of red meat and a mountain of salad.

„You’ve got to be kidding me…“, he had mumbled in disbelief as he stared daggers at the salad.

„Come on man. It’s just salad“, Gladio encouraged him. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe the Guy. Eating some vegetables would certainly not kill him and he could use the vitamins, he should just get it over and done with. 

„It doesn’t taste good“, Noctis replied. To Gladio salad didn’t even taste like anything in particular and the other vegetables Ignis had thrown in weren’t that bad or unusual either. Just some cucumber, lucian tomato, sweet corn, nuts and a light dressing. He had even spared Noctis from the carrots.

 

While the others were almost done with eating, Noctis was still pushing his food around and occasionally something would drop to the floor and he would kick it away before Ignis could see. Of course Ignis was fully aware of what the Prince was doing, he just pursed his lips and arched an eyebrow and Gladio couldn’t help himself but roll his eyes. Brat. But he smiled and said: „Come on Noct, if you are not gonna eat it, give it to me. I am still hungry and we don’t wanna waste some good food“, he gave Ignis, who quietly sighed exasperatedly, an appreciative smile. If he had the choice he wouldn’t normally go for salad, but Ignis cooking, no matter what it was, always tasted great.

„Ha, finallly“, Prompto breathed out. „Let’s move on to the marshmallows!“, the blonde busied himself with preparing the sticks he had gathered while Gladio finished the food and Ignis got the washing up started. Noctis put another log onto the fire and crossed his arms and accepted the stick Prompto was offering him.

 

Soon they were all sitting around the campfire holding the marshmallows close to the flames and waiting them to expand and get caramelized. A feeling of nostalgia washed over Gladio and he smiled to himself. Even though danger was lurking behind every corner and the last few days had been full of fights with daemons and stressful encounters with wild animals and the occasional near death experience, he felt awfully at peace. That is until his gaze flickered across the fire to Noctis who was about to devour his treat.

Gladio watched as he slowly lifted it to his mouth, he smelled it and gave it a small lick to see if it wasn’t too hot to eat. Gradually he nipped at it, licking the caramelized surface. His tongue was moving up and down on the marshmallow, catching every drop of taste. And he continued and put it in his mouth and sucking off the hardened surface until only the inside of the marshmallow remained on the stick. He used his teeth to get the rest of the white substance of the stick. The sweet was pulling white small sugary strings that stuck to Noctis’ lips and his tongue shot out to moisten his lips and get rid of the residue. Slowly cleaning his lips and leaving them nice and moistened.

It was awfully hard for Gladio to look away, his breathing was hitched and suddenly he could only see Noctis in the chair sultrily licking the marshmallows. But his gaze was torn away when he realized that his own marshmallow was starting to get too dark and was close to burning. He tried to calm himself and to shake of those thoughts. What was he even thinking? He was probably just acting that way, because he hadn’t get laid in a while, right? And it was only Noctis, his friend, eating marshmallows, no need to get all worked up about it. Just to be sure, he crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. Averting his gaze and fumbling with his burnt marshmallow. 

„Man, I burned it“, he muttered. It was a lost cause, too dark and probably not good enough for eating anymore. He reached over to Prompto, who was offering him the bag of treats and flicked the old one away and started to grill another one. It was quite an internal struggle to decide whether he wanted to risk another look over the fire or if he should just keep his gaze locked on the task at hand. Grilling the perfect marshmallow. There was no helping it, he looked up at Noctis, who was continuing the show from before. His lips were sinfully parted and closing around the round ball of sugar, he was rolling his lips over it multiply times, his tongue flicking out every now and then to catch every bit of taste until he finally tore it off the stick, smacking his lips lightly together to clean them.

„Gladio, goddam you are burning it again!“, Prompto yapped at him and pushed his stick away. Gladio looked at him dumbfounded until he realized his marshmallow was burned black this time. He grunted displeased at that and started to grab another one. He catches the amused twinkle in Ignis’ eyes and Prompto fusses about him wasting any more marshmallows.

„Stop, I am getting it right this time“, he swatted Promptos hand away, telling him he knew how to grill marshmallows and he wasn’t an infant who needed his help. He dared a glance toward Ignis, who seemed to be the only one to realize why he was so distracted. The advisor just arched an amused eyebrow and busied himself with turning his own marshmallow over the fire. Ignis wasn’t the biggest fan of the sticky treat, so he passes the grilled marshmallows to Prompto and Noctis, who were quite happy about that. Gladio was biting his tongue, his eyebrows twisted in concentration as he stared down his marshmallow. One side was already looking incredibly delicious, but the other could use a few seconds more. So he sat back and tried to make himself a little bite more comfortable. Again. 

Still, his eyes seemed to be glued to Noctis lips, who was hungrily lifting another treat to his lips, repeating his special way of eating it. Gladio watched as his Adam’s apple was bobbing in Noctis’ throat. He couldn’t quite place where these feelings and this sudden need were coming from. He was confused and a small voice told him it was wrong to have these thoughts. Yet there was nothing else he would prefer to watch right now and it felt awfully right at the same time.

Tenderly Noctis took the treat in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and Gladio could almost swear that he could hear the sloppy sound he made. What if that marshmallow was something else? Something of his? The shield was sure he was going crazy and tried to shake these thoughts off and he shakily ran a hand through his hair. Pull yourself together, he murmured in his head and tried focusing all of his attention on his task. The marshmallow was done know and he had even managed not to burn it this time. He lifted it to his mouth but suddenly felt incredibly awkward. All of his attention had been on how Noct was eating it and now he felt alienated by just shoving it down. He was curious, he gave it a small lick. His eyes were half-closed in concentration. There was nothing extraordinary to it, just caramelized warm sugar. It was comforting, he gave it another slow lick, dragging his tongue over it and finally putting it in his mouth, chewing it just a little until he finally swallowed it down. Gladio looked up, even though nothing was particularly out of the ordinary, a sudden quietness was surrounding him when he met Noctis eyes. They were staring at each other for quite a while until the younger one finally averted his gaze uncomfortably and made a huffed sound. Gladio couldn’t help himself but grin a little bit. Serves him right.

 

Although Prompto had almost half the bag of marshmallows and should be on a sugar high, he was the first one to excuse himself and go off to bed. It had been a long day for all of them and Gladio could feel the tiredness creeping up on him too. 

„Im bursting“, Noctis broke the silence and got up from his chair. „I’ll be right back“, he mumbled but Ignis stopped him. „It’s better if one of us comes with you. These parts of the land are perilous at night“, Ignis tried to stifle a yawn and to sound as serious as ever.

„Ignis“, Noctis groaned. „I just gotta take a piss real quick. I’ll be fine.“

„No, your Highness. I insist“, Ignis said tiredly and made an effort to get up.

His Highness just sighed audibly and dragged a hand over his face. Gladio grunted and got up to his feet: „Don’t worry about it, Iggy. Been a long day… you’re tired, go to bed. I got it, need to go as well“, he passed the advisor and clapped him on the shoulder.

„Right“, he mumbled and made his way to the tent.

„Come on“, Gladio waved Noctis over. He was rolling his eyes and mumbled something like: „can’t even take a piss alone anymore.“ But they made their way over to the forrest. Gladio turned his back to Noctis a few feet away focused on the landscape and tried making out any potential threat in the distance, but there was nothing. It was eerily quite and he almost jumped when Noctis tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

„I can take watch now, if you wanna…“, Noctis trailed off, gesturing behind him. 

Oh yeah right, he had said he needed to go too and maybe he could but the honest truth was, that he wasn’t in the state to go just yet and was glad that it was dark enough.

„Nah, it’s fine“, he breathed and wanted to push himself off the tree he had been leaning against.

„Gladio, can I ask you something?“, he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Noctis’ small voice., He wasn’t sure what he was expecting and why his heart rate had picked up in speed and a weird sense of anticipation came over him.

„What’s up?“, he tried to say languidly, but he knew his voice was a little breathless. Hopefully it sounded like he was exhausted and not needy, but it was probably the latter.

„I couldn’t help but to-“, Noctis began and breaking of, unable to hold Gladios stare anymore.

„Yes?“, Gladio mockingly encouraged him, cocking an eyebrow.

Noctis took exhaled agitated: „Couldn’t help but to notice you… staring at me.“

Gladio tried to keep his gaze indifferent and to keep a stiff upper lip: „So? People usually stare at you all the time, you ought to be used to it by now.“ It was a lame excuse and he could tell Noct wasn’t buying it.

„No, different from other people, different from usually“, he was slowly inching closer to Gladio, stalking up to him until they stood face to face. Well, at least almost face to face, considering Gladios height.

„Is that so?“, he tried say carelessly, but again it came out a little out of breath. „I am staring at you now, too.“

Noctis nodded and continued to stare at him, getting even closer to Gladio. His gaze was unwavering this time and it was Gladio who felt almost a little bit to uncomfortable under his stare this time and broke eye contact. That seemed to snap Noct out of it but his foot got caught under a root, making him stumble forward. But Gladio was quick to steady him, one hand in Noctis’ outstretched hand and the other on the small of his back, pulling him even closer. Noctis’ other hand resting on Gladios arm. It looked like they were about to start a dance, but both didn’t dare to move.

Gladio knew it was time for him to pull back, to let got. There was this strange desire in him, a desire, to hold him, get him closer, to touch. He couldn’t do it, he didn’t move, he wanted to be selfish for just a while and bask in the warmth of another person. It was and added benefit - a dream, that this person was Noctis, but he would, _could_ never let him know that.

His heart sunk a little bit when he felt Noctis hand retreat from his grasp, but when Noctis hand wandered to his cheek he felt his heartbeat surge and his blood was pumping furiously through his veins.

He almost didn’t hear Noctis small request through the rush in his ears: „Can I… kiss you?“

Gladios mouth was dry, he couldn’t reply. It was silly and he wanted to kick himself in the butt for it, becoming so undone from just a single request.

„Come down“, Noctis ordered and Gladio obeyed, meeting Noctis lips halfway. It was just a careful peck, but they lingered and that position their breaths mingling. Noctis hand moved to Gladios neck, caressing him carefully. Gladio couldn’t bring himself to bridge the distance, he knew Noct wasn’t a frail flower but he didn’t want to force himself on him either. He needed to be sure Noctis really wanted this and it wasn’t just one of his moods. And then suddenly Noctis quickly pulled him closer, almost making Gladio loose his balance, their lips crashed into each other forcefully, their teeth clicking. Gladios free hand pressed the smaller man even closer to him, caressing him at his sides. Shoving their hips closer together. Noctis hand was stroking his hair and left his skin tingling. They violently rolled their tongues over each other and Gladio could feel that Noctis was starting to suck at his tongue, his lips, bruising them. Their tongues swirled around each other greedily. The kiss turned from messy to soft, their lips parting, letting each other in, exploring each other thoroughly. They were both breathless by the end of it, their lips wet with saliva and lips red and swollen.

Gladio studied Noctis face, his half-lidded eyes, his open mouth and he thought about the marshmallows. Their foreheads were touching and both were leaning into each other but he couldn’t help himself and a husky laugh escaped him. Noctis stared at him in irritation and he asked dismayed: „What’s wrong? I didn’t think I am that bad at kissing.“

That just earned him another laugh and he wanted to pull away from Gladio, pushing at his arms, but Gladio just pressed him closer, steading him, one hand moving up to his neck, gently massaging it.

„That’s not it. It’s just, I just thought about something“, Gladio murmured soothingly, but Noctis was still squirming away. 

„What“, Noctis stared at him bewildered. „Tell me.“, he demanded.

Gladio chuckled softly: „About those marshmallows… did you practice kissing among other things with those?“

„Among other things?“, Noctis looked at him incredulously, but then the gil dropped and he smirked at Gladio. „Who knows? Maybe we will have to find out?“, he pulled Gladio down and continued kissing him senseless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new tumblr where I will post my fanart and fanfiction, I would be really happy if you stopped by. <3  
> <https://milohighlow.tumblr.com>


End file.
